Moment of peace
by Alaska McCormick
Summary: After the Project Freelancer was taken down, the Blood Gulch Crew has some time off. It's not according to the story because I wrote it just as this season ended.


The fight had been over. The Freelancer-bases had been shut down and the director surely was dead. F.I.L.S.S. wasn't reacting on questions, what meant that it wasn't existing anymore. Deleted itself from the databases. Now they were standing outside, in a grassy area. There were trees, some small hills. And tons of material and stuff Sarge, Tucker, Grif, Caboose and Simmons immediately began to explore. Wash was standing behind them, obviously a bit confused how the fuck the guys could change so fast between fighting and leisure time.

Ala for her part went to a tree and sat down, leaning against the trunk. The fighting was over. The director and Project Freelancer gone. Or at least as much gone as you could call it. As long there were Freelancers around like Carolina, Washington or maybe others, the Project would live on somehow. It will only die if the last of them was dead. But at the moment the white soldier just enjoyed the peace and quiet here. Okay it wasn't really quiet as the guys were making a fucking noise, but it was different from the fighting noise. So she didn't mind. Taking off her helmet she let her braid fall loosely over her back she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the calm.

She wasn't relaxing for long as a flash of light woke her curiosity. Opening her eyes and sitting up slightly, she saw that the light came from Carolinas helmet. She was standing on a cliff, away from the group and talking to Epsilon. Ala knew that Carolina would leave. She wouldn't be staying with them. She was a lonely wolf since she lost York would wander through the world. The teal Freelancer let her eyes wander over the group, until she stopped at Ala who was observing her. The white-blue armored Special Forces soldier just nodded before she lift her flesh hand and tapped with two fingers against the right temple as if she was saluting. Carolina only nodded before she laid her rifle down and disappeared around a boulder.

"Seems like Carolina left again."

"Yeah, obviously she left to find a new goal it's worth fighting for." Remarked Ala as she was leaning back again. She had no goal left after she learned that her lover was dead and she had taken down the director. But Ala hoped that she would one day find what she was looking for. And that she wouldn't forget her team.

A slight groaning was heard as Wash sat down beside her. "Getting' old?"

"Yeah, feel like 100 years at the moment."

"Your rings under your eyes would say the same if you would count them."

"Yeah, Yeah, nothing new that I'm suffering from insomnia…"

"How about relaxing a bit?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, the guys are searching through the stuff. Wouldn't hurt to stay a bit longer before returning to Valhalla."

Wash only hummed an 'hm' before he let himself sink down on the grass. It was warm and cozy here. The sun was shining but it wasn't getting too hot as the tree was spending shadow. Also a low breeze was blowing, but it was only making it more comfortable, not cold. Alaska only laughed about Washington laying down. "I know you like your armor, but how about at least taking off your helmet? Everyone has taken off their helmets, except of you. Sleeping in your helmet is really uncomfortable anyway. And it's safe here."

"I like my helmet. And it's nowhere really 'safe'"

"Obviously."

Even though the Freelancer had said he likes his helmet, he shortly sat up to take off his helmet, putting it beside him in the grass, before laying back down. It wasn't like they had much possibilities to get out of the stuffy helmet. They often had to wear the helmet the whole day long, only taking it out to eat something. So it always was like a relief to get out of it.

Indeed, it didn't took long and Agent Washington was asleep soundly beside the white soldier sitting beside him, leaned against a tree, observing the group. They were bickering about a robot construction set. Which team should get this kit. The blues were the opinion that they deserved it, at least they had no robot like Lopez in their team. The red on the other hand wanted that kit to build a second robot who would be able to speak English and Spanish, to translate what Lopez was saying. In the end they dropped the kit on the ground and broke it. Discussion settled and the rummaging began again as they looked for other stuff. Soon both teams had an approximate equal amount of equipment on their sides to take home. The stuff they took out was really good. It was the best technology from project Freelancer. But Ala doubted that any of the guys would be able to use that stuff without instruction except of her and Wash. Said guy just turned to the side, still sleeping. And he was really sleeping deep by now, the girl knew that. If he was turning on his right side like that, he was sleeping soundly. The white-blue armored soldier again turned her head to the guys. They now also were sitting in the grass.

"Grif, how many times did I told you not to smoke?! You're ruining my lungs!"

"They're mine now. And I hadn't ask you to do that, kiss-ass." Retorted Grif, deliberately taking a deep sip from the cigarette and blowing it in the face of the maroon soldier. It made him cough.

"Grif! You asshole, stop blowing smoke in my face, that's disgusting!"

"Always kissing the ass of Sarge is also disgusting!"

"If you wouldn't always be revolting against Sarge and his orders, he wouldn't try to kill you all the time!"

"Nah, working isn't my cup of tea!"

"I'm beginning to ask myself what your cup of tea is…" Simmons massaged his left temple.

"Oh, a lot! Sleeping, smoking, eating, making you freak out…."

Ala only chuckled lowly as she was shortly listening to their bickering. The two were really bickering like a long married couple. Caboose really was right.

Sarge still was sitting beside the broken Robot-kit and was whining and bellyaching about the loss. Doc was scuttling around, patching up the guys. Donut was somewhere she couldn't see him, but obviously he was thinking about taking stuff home do decorate the base. She heard him say something like 'You would fit in the kitchen.' Or 'I could put that in Sarges room to make him cool down a bit.'

Caboose was talking to an empty helmet they found and he wanted to take home. She already heard of Tucker that Lopez only was consisting of the head for some time before she joined. So obviously the crazy guy thought that this was the same. And getting no answer was no hindrance for Caboose to keep on talking. Well, at least he wasn't making worse things.

As she let her eyes again wander over the place, she saw Tucker coming towards them. He seemed somehow still agitated. To warn him, Ala only put a finger against her lips to sign him, that he should be quiet.

"What are you guys doing here? We're waiting on your order to go back! And – What the fuck, why is Wash sleeping here?!"

"Sheesh Tucker, cool down. We're relaxing a bit. Like all of you."

"Yeah but we also want to get home soon. And why is Wash sleeping here?"

"He was tired."

"Couldn't he sleep at home?"

"He could, but obviously he decided to sleep here."

"Oh yeah, and that's the reason to fall asleep right here or what?"

Now Ala furrowed her brows. She wasn't okay with Tucker making such a fuzz about things he didn't know. "Have you seen Agent Washington really sleep in the time you know him?"

"Uhm no, but what the fuck has this for a coincidence with him sleeping here?"

"Well he's suffering from insomnia smartass. And as I suspect him, he hasn't slept properly the last years. So a little bit of rest would do him good. Have you ever seen the dark rings under his eyes?" Alas voice was low but the tone in it was hard. She wouldn't wake Wash up after he finally found sleep.

"Uhm, yeah I noticed it but he always said it's okay. So, I…" Helplessly and a bit taken aback the teal soldier stopped. He really wasn't sure about Washington. He was his team leader and a nice guy. But still he was keeping most of the things for himself and that made him hard to read and understand. And that was making Tucker a bit worry. Someone you don't know can react completely different on the battlefield than you expect him to react.

"Look Tucker. We fought the whole night and morning. Don't you think a bit of rest would help us all before heading back?"

"Hm, yeah, I think so. But hey, if we're stuck here for some hours, we could have some fun together babe, what do you think? Bow chicka bow wow!"

"Show off!"


End file.
